1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a surface coating member and, more in particular, it relates to a surface coating member prepared by applying a lubricating coating to tile surface of a rubber or plastic member such as wiper blade, seal packing, O-ring, weather strip, glass run, timing belt, rubber bellows, gear and door catcher. More in particular, the present invention relates to a surface coating member suitable as a surface-coated sliding member such as a wiper blade, glass run, weather strip and O-ring whose surface is in sliding contact with other members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a wiper blade rubber, a molding product of natural rubber or synthetic rubber has been employed so far. However, the wiper rubber of this kind has the following drawbacks and hence is not always satisfactory.
That is, since an adhering phenomenon occurs between the wiper blade rubber and a glass surface in the damp-drying state or under cold climate condition, to bring about a so-called "locking phenomenon" in which the wiper operation is blocked, or a so-called "trembling phenomenon", that is, self-exciting vibration due to the negative characteristics of the velocity dependency of tile frictional coefficient. This leads to problems such as (1) unsatisfactory wiping, (2) abnormal abrasion at the surface of the blade rubber, (3) shortening for the life in each of connection portions of the wiper system, (4) increase of power consumption for the operation motor and (5) eyesore and grating due to the trembling phenomenon.
For overcoming such problems, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 55-15873 proposes to coat on the rubber surface of a wiper blade with a silicone composition containing molybdenum disulfide.
However, in the wiper blade rubber having such a coating as described in the above-mentioned patent publication, it has been found that the durability of the coating layer becomes poor. The problem also occurs in the weather strip or the glass run.
Further, the following drawbacks are also caused between the metal surface and the rubber material and the coating material not always has a satisfactory property.
That is, in an oil seal or gasoline cap seal, sticking occurs between the rubber and the metal surface to increase torque upon opening and closure. In an O-ring, packing or timing belt, there happens abnormal abrasion, stick slip or generation of ringing owing to high sliding resistance between the rubber and the metal surface. Also in rubber bellows, puncture occurs due to the abnormal abrasion. Further, in a gear or door catcher made of polyacetal, nylon resin, etc. abnormal abrasion, ringing or creaking occurs.
For overcoming the foregoing problems, although a countermeasure such as coating of grease has been applied, this lacks in durability.